High School Dreams
by Cy Fur
Summary: The star basketball player and the head cheerleader. Can it get any more romantic? A sort of sequel to "Denial, Revisited". Written for 30 lemons. Axel/Xion. AU.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them. **

Xion stands outside the door of the boy's locker room, absently rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. The skirt of her cheerleader's uniform swishes around her legs, and she has to smile at that. Who would've thought - Xion, a cheerleader! She knows, logically, that the main reason she's allowed at all is because Kairi is an influential member as well, and Kairi has a soft spot for her. True, she doesn't do much, but she can go to the basketball games and cheer on all of the players. Including Axel.

Thinking of Axel, she blushes. He looks _very _good in his basketball uniform, the black and blue contrasting sharply against his pale skin and bright hair. Axel is the reason she's standing here in the first place. They had a late practice, and so did Xion's squad, and she feels the pleasant burn in her muscles from the exercise. Axel asked her to meet him here, so he could walk her home, and the sheer _romance _of it makes her toes curl in her sneakers. Maybe he'll hold her hand, or wrap his arm around her shoulders….

She is starting to get a bit worried, though. She's been waiting out here for half an hour, and the rest of the team has gone. She's got half a mind to go peek inside and make sure that he's okay when the door finally opens.

"Hey there, beautiful." Axel smiles at her, his wolf's smile. He's still in his basketball uniform, which surprises Xion, because why would he take forever in there if he wasn't getting dressed in his street clothes?

"Hi," Xion says, her cheeks turning pink. She's got her bag at her feet, and she stoops awkwardly to pick it up. "So, um, ready to go home?"

"Not quite yet," Axel says, and gives her backside a smack through her short skirt.

Xion squawks and jerks upwards. "What was that for?" She demands, rubbing her bum with both hands.

"Couldn't resist," Axel says cheerfully. He grabs her bag and steps backwards into the locker room. "Come in here for a sec?"

"Axel," Xion says, and she's a bit weary. Is he going to be playing a trick on her? She can imagine him doing it.

"C'mon, please?" He takes on a wheedling tone, holding the bag over her head. She can't help but notice the bright red hair under his arms, and it makes her blush. It's so very… male. Very, very male, which sends a little thrill up her spine.

"Fine," Xion grumbles, and steps inside. She doesn't even have a chance to look around the new room before Axel has her pressed against the door, kissing her hungrily, her bag dropped and his hands threading through her hair.

Xion kisses him back, her hands going to his hair, feeling the stubble against her cheek. He always gets stubbly at this time of day. She grabs the hair tie holding his wild red hair back and pulls it out, feeling his hair spring out around her hand. When she needs to breathe properly, she pulls back, panting loudly. "Axel, what're you…?"

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you in that damn uniform," Axel mumbles, bent almost double as he kisses from her lips to her jaw to the side of her neck. He sucks, hard, hard enough to make her gasp and yank at his hair. "You look so fuckin' cute, I just have to sink my dick into you…." He smirks against her skin and bites her, adding to the noticeable hickey. "'m gonna. Gonna fuck you like this. Basketball player 'n the cheerleader. 's'the way things go, right?" He's slurring, like he always does when he's really turned on, and even that makes something in Xion's belly just… clench.

"B-b-but what if someone comes in? If they s-s-seeee…." Xion's voice cracks as he takes her earlobe into his mouth and begins to suck, hard. That always makes her writhe and gasp, leaving scratches on his back, her heels beating a ragged tattoo on whatever flat surface they can find, or, occasionally, his back.

"Who the fuck comes in after ten?" Axel grabs clumsily at her breasts through her shirt, squeezing hard enough that it almost hurts. "C'mon, do it for me, Xion? It'll feel so fuckin' good, I promise…." He bites her, right on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

Xion cries out and yanks on his hair, arching her back. She still feels overly energetic from practice, true. And she smells a bit like sweat and he smells like sweat and like male, and it's making her hornier, to the point where she's half convinced that she wants him to just lift her skirt up and fuck her right here. "F-f-fine," she stutters, tugging on his hair in retaliation for the bite. "But only if you've got a condom."

"Aw, c'mon baby, I promise I'll pull out first." He slides his hands under her shirt and gropes her breasts through her sports bra, tweaking one of her nipples hard enough to make her gasp and jerk against him. He usually isn't this rough, but he's still energized from practice, adrenaline pounding through his veins.

"C-condom, or nothing," Xion says firmly, although it takes effort. Her blood is singing in her veins and every inch of her skin feels like a nerve ending, but she doesn't want to get pregnant, and as much as she knows that Axel hates the things, she doesn't want the "am I pregnant?" panic, which she's already seen happen with a few of her friends.

"I thought you said you were going on the pill." Axel pushes the bra over her breasts and kneads at them roughly, rough enough that Xion grunts and pushes his hands away.

"Ow. Not so hard." Xion squirms, tugging on his hair again. "I gotta figure out what to tell my parents first." She swallows hard when she feels his knee nudge between her legs, pressing the bike shorts she wears under the skirt against her panties against her.

"Tell 'em you get painful period pain," Axel says, his hands still on her breasts, softer this time, kneading them gently and thumbing her nipples. "Xion, please, you know I hate the things." He grinds against her lower belly, his erection hard and hot.

Xion gives a full bodied shudder and whimpers, arching her back. She's trying to think straight, and his hands are _much _too distracting. "Could we do it… some other way? That I wouldn't get pregnant?"

"You won't get pregnant if we do it the regular way. I promise, okay?" Axel gently nips her ear, right in the spot that he knows will make her arch her back and mewl.

"F-f-fine," Xion mumbles, moving to grab at his basketball jersey, clutching it in her fists. "But you better n-n-not come in me." She hooks one leg around his hip, rocking her hips against him.

"I won't, don't worry." Axel lifts her shirt up with her bra, baring her breasts. He leans down and licks her nipple, nibbling along it gently, then sucking, flickering his tongue along the tip. He's rewarded with her jerking under him, her fingernails digging into his back.

Xion lolls her head back, moaning and whimpering. It feels so _good_, and even if she's got that telltale nervousness, the way her skin is starting to tingle feels simply delicious, to the point that she can feel her knees get weak.

"Axel…," she mumbles, tugging on his hair to get him to look up. "I can't stay standing l-l-like this. My legs are gonna give."

"I'm not doing you on the floor." Axel blows cold air on her nipple, watching it harden. He tugs the other one between two fingers, then twists it.

"The b-b-bench?" Xion suggests, then gasps as he nips the tip of her nipple again.

"Sure you'd be able to fit?" Axel eyes it doubtfully. It's awfully narrow.

"I can b-b-balance." Xion mumbles squirming and rocking against his knee.

"Well, if you say so." Axel lets go of her, watching her walk all knock-kneed towards the bench. He smiles when he sees her sit on it, her knees pressed together and her shirt and bra still far up enough to bare her breasts.

Xion reaches up for him, wanting another kiss. When his lips meet her, she's aggressive, more so than usual. She bites his lips, hard enough to bruise. When she breaks the kiss, she begins to kiss along his neck, pausing right at the spot where his jaw meets his skull to leave a prominent hickey. She knows that it's one of his good spots, one of the spots that makes him arch against her and groan, his hands on her breasts getting rougher.

"Fuck, Xion, did that leave a mark?" He reaches up to feel, as if his fingers could tell.

"Yeah, but not that noticeable," Xion lies, because she thinks it's only fair for him to walk off a bit marked up, after he's left hickeys on her neck and shoulder.

Axel rolls his eyes and goes back to playing with her breasts, tilting his head back for Xion to have more access to his neck. He moans when she nips him, actually groans when she licks the spot that she bit. "Fuck, Xion, love your mouth, so fuckin' hot, how'd you get so _good_, fuuuuck…." He pulls her mouth off of his neck and kisses her, fumbling with her shorts under her skirt, sliding his hand down into them and squeezing her, the same way he was squeezing her breast.

Xion gasps and arches against him, her legs gaping wider, her heels in her sneakers digging into his leg. "Axel," she groans, her hips jerking. She's so wet, and when did that happen? She doesn't know how Axel does it, but whenever she's with him, it's like her whole body gets tense with excitement, her skin erupting in goosebumps, her nipples getting hard, her pussy getting wet, all of her skin starting to tingle. She'd be embarrassed, except she's beginning to suspect that she has the same effect on Axel - whenever the two of them are alone together, he's reaching for her, hard and ready. She wonders, vaguely, if that's love, but she'll ask about it later. When his busy hands aren't playing her like a musical instrument.

Axel groans, beginning to pull the shorts off of her. "Why do you wear the damn things?" He asks, throwing them aside and beginning to pull her panties down.

"'cause," Xion lets go of his hair to fumble with his shorts, pulling them down enough that his erection is poking out of the top. "Why aren't you wearing underwear?" She palms him, pressing down on the tip.

"'cause," Axel mimics, then moans, jerking his hips. "You wanna do it like this? You sitting?" He pulls her panties off completely, leaving her naked under her skirt. His hand goes back between her legs, stroking one long, bony finger along her slit and collecting the moisture. He licks it, gently, smirking at her.

"W-w-wouldn't that be r-really uncomfortable for you?" Xion gasps, arching against him, trying to get his fingers closer.

"You wanna lie on your back?" He diddles her clit, just to see her eyes get dreamy and her hips jerk.

"I m-might fall off," she says, a bit nervously, trying to think straight. It is a narrow bench….

"I've got an idea," Axel says. He gets off of the ground and straddles the bench, beckoning her forward. "Just lie back." He pulls his shorts off completely, and it takes effort for Xion not to laugh, because something about the way his hips look always remind her of those pouty supermodels she sees on runways.

Xion lies back nervously, trying to balance. She can keep her balance, more or less, but when she sees Axel looming over her, she has to shake a little bit. He's so… big. She knows he won't hurt her (intentionally, at least), but that doesn't make him any less… intimidating. Still, when he reaches down between them to guide himself into her, she helps, bringing his cock to her entrance.

Axel gasps when he pushes into her, keeping completely still. He gasps when Xion squirms and presses down on her belly. "Don't. Move," he says harshly, panting like a bellows.

"Axel…." Xion whimpers, digging her nails into his back. It hurts, almost enough for her to want him out, but at the same time, it's scratching an itch way down deep inside of her that makes her want to squirm and wriggle, until she almost falls off of the bench.

"If you don't keep still," Axel growls, pressed as far into her as he can get, his face bright red, "I'm going to come."

Xion whines, trying to stay still as her inner muscles twitch around him. She can't take much more of this - the pain is almost completely gone, and she's just filled with the twitching energy that's jittering down her spine. "Hurry it up," she groans, moving her hands to his shoulders and squeezing them hard enough to leave marks. "I'm… hurry it up, I need to…."

Axel groans and starts to pull out slowly, then pushes back in. He grabs her breast clumsily, twisting her nipple between two fingers, while he grinds his hips against her, grinding his pubic bone against her clit. He's thrusting quickly, his cock twitching inside of her as he gets closer.

Xion moans and whimpers, grunting and groaning, wrapping her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his lower back and arching up against him, taking more of him into her. She feels like she's going to come soon, a proper firecracker orgasm. She bites his neck to keep from making too much noise, and because she wants him to feel at least some of what she's feeling.

Axel growls and slams into her, so hard that she's shaking. She seems to like this rough treatment, because she's clamping down on him, digging her heels into his back hard enough to bruise. Her teeth grab him harder, and he's going to have a hell of a bruise, and he would care, if he could get his mind off of the fact that she's so fucking _tight_, holding on to him like that.

Xion gasps her orgasm into his neck, digging her nails into his back and holding on with everything she can. She shakes and shivers as the tingles spread out under her skin, making her go limp. She squeaks when he pulls out of her, then groans when she feels the wetness against her thigh.

"Axel, why did you…." She lies on her back, looking at him between her breasts.

"It was in you or on you." Axel kisses her, sitting up slowly. "How bad is the mark?" He feels his neck, and winces when he feels the indentations. "_Ow_."

"But did it have to be on my uniform?" Xion is pouting, relaxing in spite of herself. Orgasms always do that. "Kairi will say something."

"Just wash it," Axel says, tucking himself into his pants. "C'mon. I'll walk you home." He leans down to kiss her on the mouth, gently.

Xion smiles giddily and kisses him back. The sheer romance of the thought of him walking her home makes her toes curl inside of her sneakers. She's the luckiest girl in the world - a cheerleader, dating the star basketball player. Can it get any better than that?


End file.
